prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Donna Adamo
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = New York City, New York | trainer = Johnny Rodz The Fabulous Moolah | debut = 1999 | retired = June 26, 2002 }} Donna Adamo (November 12, 1970) is a retired American professional wrestler, valet and actor better known by her ring name, Elektra. She is best known for her appearances with the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania-based promotion Extreme Championship Wrestling from October 1999 until its closure in April 2001. She is also known for her appearances in The Sopranos as a "Bada Bing Girl". Professional wrestling career In the late 1990s, Adamo decided to become a professional wrestler. She was trained as a professional wrestler by The Fabulous Moolah in South Carolina and by Johnny Rodz in New York City. She debuted in 1999 under the ring name "Elektra". Extreme Championship Wrestling (1999-2001) Elektra debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) in October 1999, with Cyrus the Virus presenting her to Danny Doring as a replacement for Miss Congeniality. She went on to act as a valet for Doring and his tag team partner, Roadkill, interfering in their matches and fighting with opposing valets such as Francine. Elektra became known for her ability to flex her pectoralis major muscles, which she would often do while delivering promos. At Living Dangerously 2000 on March 12, 2000, Elektra turned on Doring and Roadkill, costing them a match against Lou E. Dangerously's New Dangerous Alliance (C.W. Anderson and Bill Wiles) by unbalancing Roadkill while he stood on the top rope. Later that night, Elektra delivered a promo in which she revealed that she had joined the New Dangerous Alliance.14 Elektra was subsequently nicknamed the "Director of Covert Operations" of the New Dangerous Alliance. At Hardcore Heaven 2000 on May 14, the New Dangerous Alliance came to the ring with Elektra wearing a Mike Awesome T-shirt (Awesome had abruptly left ECW for World Championship Wrestling the prior month and was an unpopular figure with ECW fans as a result). After Lou E. Dangerously described Elektra as "the toughest woman in wrestling today", Jazz attacked the New Dangerous Alliance and tore off Elektra's T-shirt, leaving her in a swimsuit. After the New Dangerous Alliance disbanded, Elektra aligned herself with EZ Money, Julio Dinero and Chris Hamrick (collectively known as Hot Commodity). At Anarchy Rulz 2000 on October 1, Elektra accompanied EZ Money to the ring for his match with Kid Kash. Following the match, The Sandman caned the members of Hot Commodity before spitting beer over Elektra. At Massacre on 34th Street on December 3, Elektra received a Kryptonite Krunch from Nova prior to his bout with Julio Dinero. At the final ECW pay-per-view, Guilty as Charged 2001 on January 7, 2001, Elektra accompanied EZ Money and Julio Dinero as they unsuccessfully challenged Doring and Roadkill for the ECW World Tag Team Championship. ECW staged its final show six days later and filed for bankruptcy on April 4, 2001. Four years after the closure of ECW, Elektra (alongside C.W. Anderson and Chris Chetti) appeared in the front row of the audience of the World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view ECW One Night Stand on June 12, 2005, with The Sandman and Tommy Dreamer pouring beer on her chest and licking it off during their entrance. Elektra appeared as a playable character in the videogame ECW Anarchy Rulz, released for the PlayStation and the Dreamcast in August 2000. NWA: Total Nonstop Action (2002) Elektra appeared on the inaugural NWA: Total Nonstop Action pay-per-view on 19 June 2002, with Ed Ferrera and Don West announcing that she would take part in a "lingerie battle royal" to crown the first "Miss TNA" the following week. On the second weekly TNA pay-per-view, which aired on June 26, 2002, Elektra faced Alexis Laree, Erin Bray, Francine, Miss Joni, Miss Sasha, Shannon and Taylor Vaughn in the lingerie battle royal. The final two women left in the match were Elektra and Vaughn, with Vaughn eliminating Elektra to be crowned "Miss TNA". This was Elektra's final appearance in TNA. Wrestling Facts *La Sillia (Diving Sitting Senton) Wresters Managed *Roadkill *C W Anderson *Danny Doring External links * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:1970 births Category:1999 debuts Category:2002 retirements Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people